When Two are One
by I am THOR
Summary: Loki finds himself trapped in the mind of Tony Stark when his body is killed by a shadow-creature. They have no privacy, their thoughts out there for each other to see. As Loki struggles to regain his power to create a new body, he finds himself falling for the... unique mortal. (Tony/Loki)
1. To Fade Away

The God of Mischief feinted to the side, narrowly avoiding the clawed hand that swiped at his heart. One touch, and he would be as good as dead, reduced to nothing more than an echo in the wind.

With a cry, Loki unleashed a torrent of green fire, hoping to subdue the shadow-like creature.

Hissing, it leapt forward, forcing the Trickster to increase the heat of the flames, despite the dizziness that plagued his head and knees that were on the verge of collapsing. His vision swam, but the wraith was thoroughly distracted by the flickering barrier.

Loki contemplated an escape, but where could he go? The streets of New York City were far too crowded with mortals to run, and he was too exhausted from weeks of fleeing to even attempt a levitation spell.

Maybe it was time to die.

He began to mull over what death even was (certainly not the first time), as his chest erupted in pain. The smell of burning flesh reached Loki's keen sense of smell as the world shot out in front of him, the shadow and the wall of flames quickly flew away. Something behind him slammed into his back and shattered.

Wait, no. That wasn't right. It was _Loki _that was moving.

He skidded across the tiled floor of what he recognized to be a mortal gymnasium and his head connected painfully with a concrete wall.

Loki coughed in the dust-filled air, his eyes raking over the debris-littered floor and the sunbeams that fell across it. The god did not envy the mortal that had to clean up his mess.

The clank of metal hitting tile echoed in the dark room.

"You know, Fury hasn't let me have any alcohol or throw any parties until we found you? Jarvis located you right away, but nothing is good enough for Nick, apparently I have to catch you too," Loki could imagine Tony Stark rolling eyes behind that metal mask of his.

The god smirked, not bothering to rise from his slump on the floor. In fact, he quite relished the cold seeping into his shoulders. Offering an exaggerated wince, Loki mocked, "Ooh, two and a half weeks without a party? I am so sorry to cause such pain. It was _terribly _selfish of me to run myself nearly to death, when I should have simply _died_ so a worthless mortal can enjoy himself the miniscule amount of time he has left," By the end of his little speech, Loki's tone had escalated from a sarcastic mock to a snarl, his face marred by a sneer.

Then he was surrounded by darkness. Loki realized what was happening just as a clawed hand stabbed through his smoldering chest.

"NOOOOO!" he screamed. Loki watched helplessly as his hands began to dissipate, fading into a golden dust.

He met the shadow's glowing red eyes, his own of green brimming with pleading fear. "_Please_!" he whispered desperately. Loki was wrong, he did not want to die, not yet. He still had much to live for, much to do. Who else will unleash chaos on the mortal world?

There was only one thing he could do, and it was far from agreeable.

As the last of his arms faded away, he launched his consciousness away from his body, reaching for an anchor, anything to hang onto. Loki grabbed the nearest life form and plunged straight into the mind of Tony Stark.

*********************************************************************************************************************************************  
Wellll, it looks like I have begun a story :P

I shall take it upon myself to update at least once a week (because that's the main concern, of course), and THEY WILL BE LONGER THAN THIS! this is just the intro, so EXPECT MORE THAN A PAGE AND A HALF UPDATE

I am _sooooooooo_ excited to be writing this!

One more thing before you click next chapter, I LOVE GETTING REVIEWS! If you have any comment about anything at all in my story TELLLL MEEEEE! Find a mistake? TELLLL MEEEEE! Find something you like or want me to continue? TELLLL MEEEEE! Have a suggestion? TELLLL MEEEEEE!

Thanks for reading! :)

**UPDATE** Because I'm so excited to write this, (and my apparent lack of anything better to do) CHAPTER TWO SHALL BE UP ON NEW YEARS EVE! YAYYY! :D


	2. Mortal Weakness

_**So I didn't ****quite**** make New Years Eve. I have my reasons, but it doesn't really matter, and I doubt many people would be reading fan fiction on New Years Eve anyway, so whatever. Anyway, enjoy :)**_

Loki watched himself fade to dust with a pang of loss. He had had that body for quite a long time. He grew up with it, did literally everything with it, and now it was gone. Just… gone. Crumbled away like it had never existed. If he was looking through his own eyes, they may have filled with tears.

His vision flew wildly as Tony looked around, as if watching the screen of a camera that was tossed in the air.

"What?" Tony's voice echoed through the school gym, muted slightly by the broken bricks that were strewn across the floor. "What-what just happened? Am I the only one who is completely lost?"

Just then the rhythmic thudding of heavy footsteps influenced Tony to whirl around, surprisingly graceful for a man in a metal suit. They watched as Thor strode down the deserted alleyway, his crimson cape billowing in the breeze. He barged in through the hole Loki made, paying no heed to the red bricks laying at it's mouth as he crushed them under his mighty step.

"Where is he, where is Loki?" Thor turned every which way as if his adopted brother was attempting to hide in the empty room. His gaze landed on the shadow-beast, which has not moved. Despair dawned on Thor's face as he caught sight of gnarled hands, dusted in a fine gold powder. He sank to his knee, completely crushing several of the floor tiles.

The God of Thunder turned his fury to the shadow, rising to his feet. Mjolnir crackled and sparked as he thrusted the hammer high into the air, swirling it slightly.

The room darkened and the grimy windows rattled in their frames. Loki knew all too well what this meant.

_Uh-oh_, he thought, glad (for the moment) that it was the metal mortal who currently hosted his life form.

Only he wasn't moving.

_What are you doing? Run, you idiot!_

"Loki?"

_Don't just stand there, put as much distance between yourself and Mjolnir as you possibly ca-_

Thor let loose a roar and brought down his hammer, smashing it into the floor. The impact alone would've been enough to level the building and bury them all inside. For the Thunderer, that would not be enough.

For a split second the room was filled with a blinding white light

The silence that followed was deafening. Tony's ears rang loudly, and his neck was sticky with the blood pouring from his ears.

_What is that insufferable noise_? It sounded to him as though someone rang a very small bell and placed it in his ear, and the noise was sustained, never fading.

Tony attempted to say something. Well, actually, he did say something. Loki could feel his neck vibrate, but neither of them could hear what he said.

_What in Asgard ails your ears?_ It occurred to him that he still should've heard the mortal's thoughts as he spoke. Surely he did think about what he said, right? Perhaps he could not feel his thoughts because he was still in the shallow reaches of his consciousness, just barely hanging on? If that was the case, then did Stark now know what he was thinking? It was worth looking into. What of it, mortal. Do you follow my musing?

Another attempt at speech.

Loki sighed internally._ Think what you wish to say and I will hear you… probably._

At first, there was only silence. Then as he waited, Loki began to hear a slight echo. As he concentrated, he began to be able to pick out certain words.

_...How are... alive… teleported… sneaky bastard… no escape… will find you… can't win this one… not even you… keep me from partying._

Apparently he thought Loki teleported. Well, at least now he didn't have to worry about the avengers looking for him where he actually was. This might buy just enough time for him to be strong enough to materialize and… Then what? Keep running?

Loki shook the thought from his head. He will worry about it when the time comes.

Now, he needed to worry about getting the mortal out from under the building. It would be no good if his host was crushed under a leveled building.

He instructed Tony to climb his way out.

_Nice plan, genious. Now just tell me which way is up._ It was the snarky retort Loki expected, but at least now he could hear the mortal more clearly.

Loki sighed again, and tried to recall which direction would lead them up. Once Thor's thunder hit them, he lost all sense of direction, a fact that was quite irksome. Wait..

_Do you not have a magical servant in your armour to tell you the way?_

_Two things: Number one, Jarvis is an AI butler, not a magic servant. B, he can't tell me anything because His Majesty Your Brother destroyed my ears, and probably my eyes, too._

The Trickster paused, not sure what to address first. After several seconds he said, well rather, asked, _Number one and B?_

_No... yes! Anyway, you're missing the point. Thor destroyed two of my five senses, because he thought you were dead. That gives me every right to blame you. If you don't fix this, I'm going to-_

He was interrupted as the dark world suddenly tipped and spun. Both of them were overcome by dizziness. The next thing they knew they were staring at water dripping down splintered drywall, but mostly they could see only an array of black shapes floating around their vision.

Tony spoke again, and though Loki could not hear what he said, he figured it was fair to assume he was talking to his magical servant, because the mask lifted from their face.

_No, not our face, my face. Mine._

_Heard that, did you? Then have you figured it out yet?_

_Well, you didn't teleport, did you._

Loki imagined pressing his lips together, reverting to his physical habits. _No, I didn't._ What would the mortal say to Thor? That was an interesting thought.

As if on cue, a dripping wet scarlet cape swished into the corner of vision they had in Tony's right eye. The world tipped again, and Tony and Loki were on their feet, a firm hand keeping them aloft.

Thor's mouth moved and he gestured around them. Loki burned with curiosity to see what he was pointing to.

_Turn, look around! What is he pointing at?_

_I-I can't…_ He flopped over, suspended by Thor's hand on his wrist.

Was the mortal dead? Loki didn't think he was dead, but what if he was? Would he get control over the mortal's body? He attempted to move, just a tiny bit, just a twitch of a finger. Nothing.

Tony's eyes slipped closed, leaving Loki completely blind. He could not hear anything other than a loud ringing, he couldn't see, his sense of balance was completely gone, and he was trapped in the mind of a mortal whom is quite possibly dead, for reasons he knew not why. It was just a bit of lightning and thunder, are mortals really that weak?

_**It's a bit on the short side, but this was a good spot to end it so I cut it off here. I actually have more written already, so chapter three should be up sometime over the weekend (no, Friday does not count :P).**_

_**Don't forget to leave a review/suggestion or let me know if I mess up something!**_

_**HAPPY 2014!**_


End file.
